


Bulletproof Heart

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Hale Fire, Teen!Peter, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men...a girl." Peter was talking from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the last episode has awaken my Peter Hale muse and next thing I know I got this whole story planned out

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men… A girl." -Peter Hale, Visionary.

/

September, 1997

The black alarm clock gave off its annoying buzzing sound and Peter Hale thought he never hated anything so much in his entire life. He turned the alarm off, almost breaking the thing in the process and uselessly pulled the blanket back over his head. He didn't get much sleep last night due to a book that he began reading and just couldn't put down. Besides who really needed high school anyways?

The vague excitement of the start of the new school year, let alone it being senior year, disappeared after the first week. School was boring. He would much rather be dealing with all things supernatural but that didn't pay very well. Or at all. Talia demanded he graduate high school and go on to college and whatever Talia said was basically law. Peter knew she was right of course but school was so damn dull. He was one of those kids who everyone secretly (or not so secretly) hated because he never had to study or try very hard to get good grades, learning just came naturally to him.

Basketball was at least something fun to do but that didn't start up for another two months. Until then it was just workouts and practices. No, basketball wasn't important either, at the moment Peter just wanted sleep.

However, life had other plans for him. He heard the steps of what he guessed was his younger nephew Derek approaching. Peter shut his eyes and put a pillow over his head to unsuccessfully block Derek from intruding into his space.

A knock at the door was met with silence. Then the door opened revealing thirteen-year old Derek. "Hey. Time to get up."

Peter knew he was being childish but he didn't movie.

"Come on. Mom told me to wake you up. You know she'll be mad if she has to come up here."

With a sigh Peter sat up. "I'm up. I'm up. Just go back downstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes." Derek nodded and disappeared from the room.

He liked Derek. Derek's sisters didn't really bother with him, Laura turning fifteen and having far better things to do and Cora being too young to really do anything fun with. Peter might not have always shown it (or ever shown it) but he liked being an uncle and having someone look up to him for a change. If you had Peter and Talia stand next to each other and had to decide which one to follow as a role model the answer was usually Talia. Of course Derek looked up to his mother but Peter got to be relative that let him get away with stuff that his mom didn't approve of. Peter did it just to annoy his big sister.

Peter got out of bed and went over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. His room was pretty clean except for the piles of books that littered the floor and his desk. He had two bookshelves but had filled them long ago. He just loved reading, it was a nice escape from any stress he might have and he always agreed with the idea that knowledge was power. Once something interested him he went and researched all that he could find on the subject. He guessed that he would probably be an English major in college but beyond that he didn't know what was going to do with his life.

After getting his outfit for the day gathered he showered and did everything he usually did in the morning to get ready like brushing his hair and teeth. He then proceeded downstairs for a hearty breakfast that consisted of toast and coffee because of he woke up late he didn't have time for anything else.

While sitting at the kitchen table and eating his breakfast little Cora walked over to tell him something. However she never got the chance for she tripped and ended up spilling the orange juice she was holding on his pants.

From that moment Peter had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

/

History class seemed to go by way too fast in that way that all good things do. Now Peter was sitting through what felt like the Calc class that would never end. Mr. Tran was a short middle aged man who really did enjoy teaching math. It was easy to be engaged into the class because he showed so much enthusiasm for the subject.

Although today was not a day Peter cared to show genuine interest in the class. Instead he just raised his hand and answered a few of the questions as he usually did and once he thought the teacher wouldn't call on him again his mind began to wander.

He wondered where he should considering applying to college. Should he stay close to home or go off somewhere? Talia would probably want him to stay and Beacon Hills was a beacon of sorts of supernatural activity

so there was some excitement. On the other hand there had to be other places to explore too.

"Ms. Murphy will you please pay attention?" The teacher, Mr. Tran asked.

This snapped Peter out of his thoughts and he looked over to the girl who was being spoken to. She looked flustered and just nodded while giving a small apology.

Just then the bell rang it's obnoxious sound and everyone began to put their books away. Peter was in the process of doing the same when he saw Mr. Tran ask the girl from a few minutes to stay. Peter smirked, poor girl looked nervous.

He got up and was heading for the door when he heard Mr. Tran's voice, "Ah. Perfect. Peter. Will you stay a minute?"

Peter put on the fake smile that he had perfected over the years and walked over to the man'a desk. His charm was one of the reasons the teachers loved him. "Yes, Mr. Tran?"

"You have a good grade in the class. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping Heather study for the upcoming test."

Peter wanted to groan. He did not want to tutor, but he didn't really have a choice. It was one of those things where it the adult phrases it as question but really it wasn't up for debate.

He glanced over at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue-green eyes. Clad in a light purple plaid shirt and jeans she looked just like every other girl except at the moment she was blushing profusely. She must have been embarrassed to need a tutor. Good, because he didn't want rondo this anymore than she did.

He wanted to sigh but held it back. "Sure thing, Mr. Tran."

"Excellent! I expect only great things to come of this. Now run along to lunch, you two can discuss the details." Mr. Tran said with a very pleased look on his face.

"Thank you" The girl, Heather, finally spoke. Her voice was soft and was pleasant to the ears. Mr. Tran just nodded and the two teens took this as their cue to leave.

Once they left the classroom neither of them spoke for a minute. That was until Heather spoke.

"So, when do you want to meet up?"

"What?"

At this Heather rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to help me study."

Peter raised his eyebrows at this. "I thought that was just something Mr. Tran came up with. I didn't think you actually needed it." He was still holding on to hope he could get out of this.

"Well, yeah he came up with the idea but I do need the help. I suck at Calc." Heather said with a slight shrug trying to appear aloof, but Peter could tell she was at least slightly upset by the fact.

He couldn't help himself though when he said with a devilish smirk, "I bet you're better at sucking other things though."

He did not expect the punch she threw at him seconds later. It sent him stumbling back a few feet. "I do not need to put up with your lame and frankly pathetic attempts at humor. At least come up with something clever. I thought you were supposed to be smart. Forget the tutoring."

She then proceeded to storm off. Peter was genuinely surprised. He didn't think this shy girl had it in her. He also didn't expect that the remark would upset her the way it did.

Either way he was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

"A lot like most teenagers… unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers.” - Peter Hale, Visonary. 

//

It had been two days since what Peter had dubbed "the infamous hallway scene". He wished he could say that the past two days were great, that he had the girl figured out and all was going how it should. This was not the case. Although he attempted to talk Heather several times she had an annoying habit of disappearing before he got the chance. He thought that trying to talk to her after class was the best route, but even then once the bell rang she would bolt out of there so fast he couldn't catch up. He told himself that he should let it go, he didn't care if the girl passed or failed and so what if she had some spunk? There were plenty of girls just like her. 

However the image of the defiant look she gave him right before she hit him kept creeping into his thoughts. There was no way he was going to let this continue, he needed  
to talk to her one way or another. 

He closed the door to his locker as he planned his next move. That was when he noticed that down the hall Heather was talking to another girl, was her name Mary? Madeline? Megan? She made out once at a party. He remembered the kiss not her name, it didn't really matter anyway. What mattered was the idea that Peter had. 

He used his enhanced hearing abilities to listen in on their conversation. There were perks to being a werewolf. 

"So do you want to go shopping later? There's this cool music store I heard about that I've been dying to go to. The guy who runs it knows about every musician, album, even dates. He's like a walking encyclopedia of music." Whatsername said as Heather was taking books out of locker. 

Peter watched a Heather have her friend a smile and heard her reply, "That's sounds so awesome. I wish I could but I planned on bunkering down in the library and studying after school." 

Her friend pouted, "Oh come  
on! You can study later. Who cares about grades anyways?"

Heather laughed, "My parents do and so do I. They'll kill me if I don't pass this next test." She shook he head, still smiling. "Library is where I'll be. We'll go another time to this magical music store I promise." 

That's all Peter needed to hear. This was too good to be true. He didn't have anything to do after school so he would go and talk to her at the library. He always did like when life worked to his advantage. Now he just had three more hours of classes to get through. He even smiled and he walked to his next class, the dreaded subject of Biology. 

//

School let out and Peter couldn't be happier. The class's proved to be even more boring than usual and he wondered if it was possible for him to just quit and never step in this school again. Talia would be pissed though and he would maybe regret that in the long run. At least he had Heather to look forward to. 

He made one last stop at locked, grabbed his books and put them haphazardly in his book bag before taking off to school's library. Beacon Hills High School's library wasn't that big but neither was the school. It still had all the books needed to complete any research project and it was a comfortable environment to  
study in. Peter himself liked to go in the library at odd hours when it wasn't that busy or crowded. Being surrounded by books was always a great feeling for him, it never failed to brighten his mood. He sometimes liked to imagine that when he was older he would fill his house with books, maybe it would have its own library, at the very least he knew he would have a tons of bookshelves. 

But books were not what was on his mind this time. No, it something else entirely. Or someone. It only took him a few minutes, it being a small  
library and all, to find the brunette who had plagued his thoughts for the past two days. 

She was listening to music through he headphones and was intently reading. That's why when he sat down across from her at the wooden table she didn't notice him at first. When she did finally look up Peter couldn't help but laugh quietly. She looked shocked and he could smell the anxiety that suddenly drenched her. 

She took off the headphones and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" 

He smiled and shrugged, "Am I not allowed here? I thought we were study buddies." She have him a look of pure loathing and Peter had to admit it was a good look on her. However, he didn't want to push her further away. He came here to learn more about her. He sighed, "Alright I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said and I should have been more helpful." He sounded sincere or at least he thought he did. 

Heather gave him a skeptical look and stayed quiet for a moment. Peter could almost see the gear moving in her head. She debating if he was lying or not. Smart girl. After a minute or so she finally spoke, "I accept you apology. Now leave me alone." She looked back down at the book in front of her. 

Peter had to admit he was a bit surprised, she still didn't want to be around him? He decided to ignore her request and keep talking, "You know you could apologize too for, you know, hitting me."

"I'm sorry." She said without looking at him. She sounded almost bored as she said it, not at all even attempting to sound heartfelt. 

"You could at least try to sound like you mean it."

"Takes too much effort." She said and he noticed a small smirk gracing her lips even though she refused to look up at him. 

He chose to change the subject, "Well do you want help with math or not?" 

This got her attention. She finally looked up at him. "Depends. Are you going to be a jerk about it or are you going to actually help?"

He leaned back in his chair and ignored the question. "You know most girls would love to have me tutor them."

"If that's the case then most girls need their heads checked." She was quick with the reply and Peter was becoming more and more intrigued by this girl with every passing second. 

He pouted and put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh how she wounds me." He looked at her again and was proud to see a small smile was fighting to be seen at his little remark. Then he shrugged again and said, "I can't promise I'll be a perfect gentleman, but I can help with the test."

She looked like she was contemplating it, but then she held out her hand, "Alright. Deal."

He shook her hand and smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

She just rolled her eyes.


End file.
